Be My Valentine?
by sehunlarva
Summary: [SEQUEL INSIDE!] Luhan adalah seorang pelajar biasa di sekolahnya yang sedang terjebak di situasi 'meresahkan' menjelang Valentine's Day. Di hari kasih sayang itu, tak ada yang tahu kalau keresahannya akan terbalas jauh dari apa yang Luhan bayangkan. [HunHan/SeLu - YAOI]
1. Be My Valentine?

Berawal dari budaya Barat, 14 Februari merupakan sebuah hari spesial yang identik dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Itu adalah hal umum yang telah diketahui seluruh penjuru dunia dan dirayakan di berbagai negara belahan dunia. _Well,_ tanggal 14 tinggal beberapa hari lagi– bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Dua bulan lagi Luhan akan menginjak usianya yang ke-17 dan ia menginginkan sesuatu yang spesial di hari itu, seperti– ehm, mendapat cokelat dari _crush_ nya? Atau setidaknya balasan tatapan dari _crush_ nya? _Ish, memang sulit kalau punya crush seperti dia. Bagaimana mau membalas? Peka saja tidak._

KRIIING

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo dan Minseok berdiri beberapa langkah di depan, menatapnya tak sabar.

"Yak, Luhan! Tunggu apa lagi? Sekarang jam pelajaran Kang seonsaengnim, si tonggos _killer_!"

"Aa-a, yah, tunggu!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Be My Valentine?**

.

.

Cast:

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

other EXO members

Lee Jinki

Kim Taehyung

.

Rate: T

.

Length: Oneshot

.

Genre: Bromance, School-life, 'lil bit fluff(?)

* * *

 **[!] WARNING [!]**

FF ini mengandung (sebagian besar) OOC, typo(s), dan YAOI (Boys Love).

Tema _mainstream_ namun plot murni hasil pemikiran (dan khayalan) author. Ini gaje sangat, _i told ya_.

 **DO NOT COPY MY STORY.**

 **Don't be a silent reader because the author needs your response(s).**

.

Note:

Anggap di sini semua member EXO seumuran (kecuali Sehun & Jongin) + seangkatan, yaitu SHS tingkat 2.

.

.

.

Di pojok belakang kiri kelas, tepatnya di sebelah jendela besar, seorang remaja laki-laki berambut cokelat madu menelungkupkan kepala dan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Dengan telinga yang disumpal _earphone_ dan _sweater hoodie_ sebagai bantalannya, Luhan nampak tidur cukup pulas. Lagu-lagu _mellow_ terbaik koleksinya selalu sukses membantu Luhan tidur ditengah ributnya kelas seperti sekarang.

Setelah pelajaran Kang seonsaengnim adalah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Kali ini Hwang seonsaengnim tidak masuk dan tidak (atau sepertinya lupa) meninggalkan tugas, jadi seluruh murid bersorak gembira dan menjadi 'liar' begitu Junmyeon, si ketua kelas berkata, "Tidak ada Hwang seonsaengnim di ruang guru."

Kyungsoo mendengus karena jam pelajaran favoritnya kosong. Lalu ia pergi keluar kelas dan seperti biasa, mengunjungi perpustakaan sekolah untuk mendapatkan suasana tenang. Jika sedang mendapat jam kosong, dapat dipastikan kalau kelasnya akan seperti kapal pecah. Para gadis akan berkumpul di sudut belakang kelas untuk bergosip. Sementara para lelaki akan bermain bola kaki atau lempar bola, atau apa saja yang bisa mereka mainkan bersama. Yang pasti, sesudah jam kosong berakhir, kelas mereka akan sangat berantakan.

Junmyeon seringkali dilema. Ia ingin ikut bermain bersama yang lain, namun di satu sisi dia adalah ketua kelas yang harus bertanggung jawab mengatur kelasnya dan menjaga sikap sebaik mungkin. Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat ekspresi cengo Junmyeon pun mengajaknya ikut bermain. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak melimpahkan masalah pada Junmyeon kalau-kalau mereka ditegur guru karena terlalu ribut.

Sementara itu, Luhan menolak ajakan Minseok untuk ikut bermain bola. "Tidak, Minnie. Aku sangat mengantuk, semalam aku tidur jam tiga." Keluh Luhan. Maka di sanalah dia, satu-satunya murid yang menempati mejanya. Luhan tidak memiliki masalah jika harus tidur di tempat yang berisik.

* * *

Jam kosong telah berlalu digantikan pelajaran lain. Mereka beruntung karena tak ada satupun guru yang datang ke kelas untuk protes masalah keributan. Junmyeon juga mengakui kalau kali ini kelasnya tidak seberisik yang lalu-lalu.

Kini semua sedang tenang mengikuti pelajaran Fisika yang diajar oleh Choi seonsaengnim. Di papan tulis berlapis kaca tebal, wanita itu tengah menggambar sebuah silinder _petal_ di atas bidang miring berbentuk segitiga siku-siku dengan rapi. Kedua tangannya dengan lugas menuliskan beberapa keterangan mengenai gambar tersebut; mulai dari lambang, nama lambang, arti lambang, serta satuan dari lambangnya. Setelah selesai, ia berkata, "Catat dalam sepuluh menit, lalu akan saya jelaskan."

Seluruh murid sibuk mencatat, menggoreskan pena dan pensil di buku tulis mereka. Choi seonsaengnim duduk di meja guru sambil memperhatikan para murid. Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah kelas.

"Letakkan alat tulis kalian dan tolong perhatikan penjelasan saya. Yang belum selesai bisa meminjam catatan teman kalian yang sudah selesai."

Suaranya yang tegas membuat seluruh murid patuh. Mereka mulai berkonsentrasi dan memperhatikan Choi seonsaengnim. Luhan menggaruk pelan pipinya yang terasa sedikit gatal dan berusaha memahami penjelasan materi tersebut.

"Sebelumnya kita sudah membahas momen gaya, momen kopel, momen inersia, dan momentum sudut. Sekarang dilanjut ke gerak menggelinding, ..."

Luhan berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa semakin memberat. _Kenapa suara Choi seonsaengnim selalu membuatku mengantuk, sih?_

"Untuk mencari gerak translasi, digunakan rumus sigma F sama dengan massa dikali percepatan."

Ugh, Luhan tidak suka ini. Kelas sains sama sekali bukan pilihannya. Kemampuan berhitungnya bisa dibilang lemah dan ia sudah sadar akan hal itu sedari sekolah dasar. Tetapi permintaan sang mama seperti tak bisa ditolak. Ia memaksa Luhan untuk mengambil kelas sains di Senior High Schoolnya. Luhan sudah berulang kali menjelaskan mengenai kemampuan berhitungnya yang lemah. Mamanya hanya membalas, "Itu karena kau tidak rajin belajar."

"Psst, Luhan!"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya, menatap Minseok di depannya yang tampak gelisah. Kelas begitu sunyi dan Luhan masih tidak mengerti. Untuk sesaat, otaknya serasa tersumbat hingga pikirannya berjalan sangat lamban. Ia menatap Minseok bingung sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, seolah bertanya 'Ada apa?'

Minseok melirik kasar ke arah papan tulis. Bibirnya seolah melafalkan 'Itu, itu.'

 _Oh, dia menyuruhku untuk memperhati..kan..._

Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling, berhenti pada Kyungsoo yang berada di seberang kanan mejanya. _A-apa aku membuat kesalahan?_

"Apa sedari tadi kau tidak memperhatikan apa yang saya jelaskan, Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan mengernyit. _Itu suara Choi seonsaengnim._ "A-apa?"

"Kuharap kau bisa mendapat nilai bagus di ulangan harian nanti. Baik, _class,_ sampai jumpa hari Senin. Berani tidak belajar sama dengan siap menerima nilai merah."

Dan suara ketukan hak sepatu Choi seonsaengnim bagaikan mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya.

* * *

"Minnie-ah, kau bisa bantu mengajariku ka–"

"Tidak bisa, Lu. Maaf tapi kau tahu sendiri kemampuanku tidak sebaik Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo melirik tajam pada Minseok yang dibalas dengan cengiran.

"Kyungsoo-ya, tolong ajari aku materi bab ini. _Pleasee_ ," rengek Luhan dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak bisa, Lu. Hari Sabtu ada acara keluarga dan– _yeah_ , kau tahu sendiri. Hari Minggu aku harus bekerja sebagai panitia bakti sosial sekolah," jelasnya sabar.

"Bakti sosial? Lalu kapan kau belajar–"

"PERHATIAN, SEMUANYA!"

Luhan menoleh ke arah lapangan sepak bola di belakangnya. Di sana Lee Jinki berdiri dengan cengiran khasnya, salah satu kakak kelas Luhan yang bisa dibilang eksis dan populer. Dia tidak sendiri, di sampingnya ada beberapa murid yang ikut berbaris. Area lapangan itu mulai ramai oleh murid-murid dari tingkat satu hingga tingkat tiga yang penasaran. Manik Luhan menyipit dan menatap satu persatu deretan itu. Kemudian di satu titik matanya melebar, lalu segera berpaling kemana-mana–tak tentu arah.

Di sana ada Oh Sehun yang tengah menatapnya lurus, datar, dan dingin–tatapan sehari-harinya.

Luhan merasakan pipinya menghangat. _Eh? T-tadi dia menatapku?_

Jinki berdeham, "Kami selaku panitia inti ingin mengumumkan bahwa pada hari Minggu tanggal 14 Februari 2016, XOXO Senior High School akan mengadakan kegiatan Valentine's Day. Akan ada s _tand-stand_ berisi bazaar, _photo booth_ , kegiatan bakti sosial, dan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan Valentine. Kami mengundang seluruh murid XOXO untuk hadir dan bergabung bersama kami, terlebih dalam kegiatan bakti sosial. Sebelum ditutup, apa ada pertanyaan?"

Seorang murid tingkat satu bernama Kim Taehyung nyengir sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, Baekhyun sunbae memegang bidang yang mana?"

Jinki menyerahkan toanya pada Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku dan Chanyeol akan bertanggung jawab di bidang _photo booth_." Jawab Baekhyun ramah.

Ekspresi Taehyung berubah menjadi datar sembari menatap malas Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Baekhyun. Ia bertambah kesal ketika Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya, berusaha mengejeknya. Taehyung mendengus kemudian pergi.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Jinki. Semua murid diam dan saling pandang. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan selamat siang."

Jinki dan rombongannya kembali ke gedung sekolah sementara para murid membubarkan diri. Luhan meringis di tempat. Bahunya turun dan menatap putus asa pada Kyungsoo dan Minseok.

"Belajarlah, kau pasti bisa." Ujar Kyungsoo tulus sambil tersenyum, diikuti anggukan kepala Minseok. Mereka menepuk bahu Luhan dan pergi menuju _lobby_ sekolah karena memang sudah dijemput.

* * *

Luhan melangkah lesu dari halte menuju kedai _bubble tea_ di seberang kompleks perumahannya. Bibi penjual di sana langsung menyapa Luhan dengan ramah, kemudian mengernyit melihat ekspresi lesu Luhan.

"Aigoo. Ada apa denganmu, Luhannie?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar kemudian menggeleng pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum palsunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bi. Hanya sedikit merasa lelah,"

"Mau pesan seperti biasa atau rasa lain?"

"Seperti biasa saja, Bi." Jawab Luhan pelan sambil merogoh kantung celananya.

"Baiklah," Bibi Kwon menoleh ke belakang. "Satu taro _bubble tea_!"

Luhan membayar dan langsung melangkah, serta mendudukan dirinya yang terasa berat di salah satu kursi tunggu. Baru saja bokongnya menyentuh bantalan kursi, seseorang memanggil namanya dan membuat Luhan mengernyit heran.

"Jongin? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ya beli _bubble tea_ -lah, hyung. Memangnya apa lagi?"

Tatapan Luhan berubah horor. Seingatnya, dulu Jongin pernah bilang kalau kedai ini adalah kedai _bubble tea_ terburuk sepanjang pengalaman hidupnya. Entah apa yang telah terjadi, Luhan sendiri tak ingin ambil pusing. "Sejak kapan kau suka _bubble tea_?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, "Bukan aku yang pesan."

"Lalu siapa?"

Jongin menunjuk ke sudut kanan ruangan dengan dagunya. Penasaran, Luhan ikut melirik ke arah yang ditunjukkan Jongin. Kemudian bak tersetrum listrik, tubuhnya bergidik.

Di sana.

Lagi-lagi Luhan bertemu pandang dengan Sehun yang sedang menatapnya lurus dan terkesan menusuk. Cepat-cepat Luhan memalingkan mukanya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya Bibi Kwon yang sedang melayani pelanggan lain. _Ah sial, j-jantungku..._

" _Choco bubble tea_ ~!"

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil pesanan kemudian berjalan keluar kedai, diikuti oleh Sehun. Luhan hanya melongo menatap punggung kedua orang itu secara bergantian. Ketika mereka hampir menghilang di balik pintu kedai, pandangannya hanya terokus pada yang memiliki bahu lebih lebar.

Begitulah Luhan. Melihat seseorang yang disukainya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, apalagi menyapa atau mengajaknya ngobrol? Bahkan Luhan tidak bisa menatap wajah datar itu lebih dari tiga detik.

"Lulu sayang, pesananmu bisa diambil~!"

Luhan sedikit melompat, berjalan cepat menuju pesanannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Bibi Kwon dengan senyuman tulus yang begitu manis. Bibi Kwon hanya menggeleng heran melihat tingkah Luhan yang berubah-ubah dengan cepat, seperti _bipolar_. (*Eh?)

* * *

Sementara di dalam mobil milik Sehun...

"Hei? Jadi kau mau minum bubble teanya atau tidak?" tanya Kai mulai tak sabar. Sementara di kursi kemudi, Sehun tetap menatap lurus ke depan sambil melajukan mobilnya dengan santai.

"Yak, kenapa kau malah marah padaku? Memangnya aku salah apa, hah?"

Sehun berdecak dan menjawab dengan ketus, "Kau janji hanya akan menyapanya, tapi apa?"

Jongin menampakkan ekspresi what-the-fuck terbaiknya pada Sehun. Teman cadelnya itu seolah baru saja menangkap momen perselingkuhan pacarnya. "Oh _man_ , jadi kau cemburu?"

"..."

"HAHAHA! AAHAHAHAHA!" Jongin tertawa begitu lepas. "Dasar bocah. Tak bisa kubayangkan kalau dia mengetahui sifatmu yang–"

"Tutup mulutmu atau akan kukoyak."

Jongin mendelik lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru, di jenjang yang baru pula. Aula utama XOXO SHS sangat ramai oleh para peserta didik baru. Masing-masing membuat kubu untuk saling bercengkrama, namun ada juga yang sendiri dan terlihat kebingungan. Ya, hari itu adalah hari pertama bagi angkatan mereka untuk menjalani Masa Orientasi Siswa yang sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah tiap tahunnya._

 _Hari pertama yang melelahkan, pikir Sehun._

 _Saat ini, dirinya beserta Kai dan Chanyeol sedang mencari pita-pita biru yang ada di area taman belakang. Sehun sudah lelah membungkuk sedari tadi, jadi sekarang dirinya mencari pita-pita itu di pohon. Yeah, siapa tau pitanya menempel di buah atau di ranting, atau bahkan di daun._

 _Sebenarnya pita-pita itu tersebar di seluruh area luar gedung sekolah. Kebanyakan murid mencarinya di lapangan parkir, lobby, lapangan basket dan futsal, serta gazebo-gazebo sekolah. Sehun beserta kelompoknya memilih untuk mencari di area taman belakang yang sepi. Entah apa yang membuat mereka berpikir kalau akan ada banyak pita biru di sana._

 _Kelompok Sehun adalah kelompok pertama yang memasuki area taman, kemudian disusul oleh dua kelompok lain. Satu kelompok yeoja dan satu kelompok namja. Well, sekarang kelompoknya punya saingan. Kelompok yeoja itu tidak masalah karena para yeoja ditugaskan untuk mencari pita merah muda._

 _Ada suara ribut di belakang mereka ketika Sehun mencoba menghilangkan rasa pegal pada lehernya. Sehun menoleh ke belakang, diikuti oleh Kai dan Chanyeol. Di sana, di bawah pohon apel yang besar, kelompok saingan mereka terlihat saling menggendong dan menggapai-gapai sesuatu. Kai dan Chanyeol berdecih, menggeleng, dan tertawa kecil karena menurut mereka kelompok itu begitu konyol._

 _Namun tidak dengan Sehun._

 _Ia malah memperhatikan ketiga namja yang tak jauh dari hadapannya, merasa penasaran. Mereka pikir itu tidak bahaya? Berat badan mereka hampir sama, tapi malah menggendong satu sama lain. Dan lagi sepertinya yang digendong itu lebih berat dari yang menggendongnya. Benar-benar nekat._

" _Ayoo, Kyungsoo-ya, kau pasti bisa! Yak, sedikit lagi! Lebih tinggi lagi!"_

" _Ugh, cepatlah. Kau ini berat,"_

" _Kalian tidak merasakan bagaimana susahnya!"_

" _Aargh, pundakku sudah benar-benar sakit."_

" _Yak, baozi, katamu kau kuat. Tahan sebentar lagi, sebentaar saja."_

" _Hei, aku menyentuhnya!"_

" _Cepat ambil, Kyung_ – _"_

" _Ya ya ya! Pitanya terbang, Lu! Cepat ambil ke sanaa!"_

 _Tanpa babibu, namja yang sedari tadi tak terlibat aksi 'menggendong dan digendong' itu pun segera berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh temannya. Matanya bisa menangkap pita itu, tapi tangannya belum. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari, pandangannya hanya fokus pada pita yang terbawa angin. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi! pikirnya._

 _Hingga terjadi satu kejadian memalukan yang tak terlupakan dan sangat disesali olehnya. Kaki lincahnya menginjak lumpur pada kubangan kecil dan terpeleset. Tanpa bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi, ia terjatuh. Seketika seluruh tubuhnya terasa amat nyeri dan kotor._

" _Yak, Luhan, bertahanlah!" Kedua namja pendek lainnya sedikit berlari menuju temannya yang baru saja tertimpa musibah. Mereka membantunya bangkit dan berdiri. Luhan menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang penuh noda lumpur, dibantu oleh kedua temannya._

" _Wah, terima kasih atas pitanya."_

 _Luhan menengadah dan mendapati seorang namja yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Pandangannya langsung teralih pada pita biru yang seharusnya menjadi milik kelompoknya. Ia berusaha merebut pita itu tapi gagal._

" _Sepertinya semua murid sudah harus kembali ke aula. Kami duluan, ya."_

 _Kemudian ketiga pria 'tiang' itu berjalan dengan santai menuju gedung sekolah. Rasanya ingin sekali mengejar, namun rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk itu._

 _Di sisi lain, tanpa sadar seringaian Sehun telah berubah menjadi senyuman kecil. Ia masih menatap pita biru di tangannya. Jongin yang melihat itu menjadi heran, apa pula yang tengah disenyumi sahabatnya?_

.

.

.

 _Hari berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun. Selama itulah Sehun memendam perasaannya yang tak pasti. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa wajah itu selalu muncul dalam pikirannya; kapanpun dia menutup mata, kapanpun pikirannya kosong. Bahkan saat awal tahun ajarannya di tingkat 2, Sehun sedikit berharap untuk bisa satu kelas dengannya._

 _Sehun tahu ini absurd, tak masuk akal, dan lainnya. Tapi inilah kenyataannya._

 _Ia tak bisa melupakan wajah itu, ia tak bisa berhenti mencari tahu banyak hal tentangnya, ia tak bisa berhenti memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sehun juga tak bisa berhenti menjadi seorang stalker hanya untuk melihat-lihat isi akun SNS namja itu. Dan akhir-akhir ini, Sehun selalu mengikutinya ketika pulang._

 _Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Sehun untuk melakukan interaksi secara langsung. Tapi dia masih ragu, dia masih belum yakin apakah perasaan itu hanya bentuk ketertarikan semata atau memang sungguhan._

 _Ia juga bercerita banyak pada Jongin. Sahabatnya sedari Junior High School itu menyimpulkan dengan cepat kalau: "Yeah, itu artinya kau benar-benar menyukai dia, man."_

 _Tapi sekali lagi, Sehun masih ragu. Dia merasa seperti terjebak dalam dunia kelabu, dimana hanya orang itu yang memiliki warna. Warna yang membuat Sehun selalu mencari-cari dimana keberadaannya, setiap hari. Semua begitu buram, belum ada kejelasan sama sekali. Hingga munculah perasaan menyerah dalam dirinya. Sehun benar-benar akan menyerah saat itu kalau saja ia tidak mendengar Jongin berbisik, "Hei, aku melihatnya memperhatikanmu hair ini dan sedari tiga hari yang lalu."_

 _Di satu sisi hatinya merasa senang, namun di sisi lain ia masih saja ragu._

 _Apa Jongin tidak salah lihat? Apa dia benar-benar memperhatikanku? Apa dia tahu kalau selama ini aku menjadi stalker akun SNSnya?_

 _Sehun mendapat sedikit percikan semangat dalam dirinya ketika untuk pandangan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya; saling beradu dalam satu garis lurus, walau hanya sebentar karena orang itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya_ – _meninggalkan semburat merah muda tipis pada kedua pipi halusnya._

 _Gelenyar aneh itu merambat, merasuki tubuh keduanya._

 _Tidak ada yang tahu, kalau kedua jantung itu sama-sama berdebar. Tidak ada yang tahu, kalau keduanya sama-sama sudah terjerat. Dan tidak ada yang tahu, kalau keduanya telah jatuh cinta dan saling menyukai._

 _Dengan itu Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menunggu. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bersembunyi. Semua terasa pasti. Dia butuh cahaya itu, dia butuh warna itu dalam dunia kelabunya._

 _Dan Luhan harus segera bertanggung jawab... atas perasaannya._

 **[End of Flashback]**

* * *

Sepulangnya dari kedai _bubble tea_ langganan, Luhan langsung mengurung dirinya dalam kamar. _Mood_ nya kembali suram mengingat ulangan harian fisika yang akan dilaksanakan pada hari Senin. _Rapot semester yang lalu saja nilainya jelek. Padahal aku sudah belajar mati-matian_ , batinnya.

Luhan bukannya tidak mau berusaha. Dia berkali-kali mencoba pola baru dalam belajar. Ia juga berusaha mencerna semua materi matematika dan ilmu alam, namun lebih sering gagal. Bagi Luhan, satu-satunya mata pelajaran sains yang 'aman' adalah biologi, karena Luhan memang menyukai pelajaran itu. Ia sudah berusaha menyukai mata pelajaran sains lainnya, namun apa daya, hal itu tak dapat dipaksakan. Tapi Luhan tidak sebodoh yang kalian pikirkan. Ia juga pernah mencapai nilai diatas kriteria kelulusan, walau hanya terkadang.

Luhan juga sempat berpikir untuk mengambil les di luar jam sekolah, tetapi dirinya merasa tak enak. Sebagai anak tunggal di keluarga yang begitu sederhana, Luhan merasa selama ini ia hanya menyusahkan kedua orang tuanya. Ia sering meminta ini-itu, namun nilai-nilai di rapotnya semakin menurun seiring naiknya jenjang pendidikan. Tempat-tempat les di sekitar rumah dan sekolahnya pun terbilang mahal. Hal-hal itulah yang membuat Luhan tak berani meminta les pada orang tuanya. Ia berpikir untuk mengambil les ketika sudah berada di tingkat 3, tingkat yang menentukan kelulusannya.

Luhan melirik tasnya kemudian beranjak dengan malas untuk mengambil buku fisikanya. Ia menyeret langkahnya menuju meja belajar dan menyalakan lampu belajarnya. Jemarinya mulai membolak-balik lembaran kertas, melihat catatan materi-materi babnya. Otaknya berusaha memahami seluruh teori dan menghafal rumus di bab tersebut. Setelah itu Luhan mulai mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal pada bagian evaluasi.

Ia berhasil mengerjakan 3 nomor pertama dan kini tangannya berkutat, berusaha menyelesaikan soal ke-4. Setelah lima menit mencoba, Luhan menyerah. Lehernya terasa amat pegal, jadi ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang bertaburan _sticker glow in the dark_ bermotif luar angkasa.

Sewaktu kecil, Luhan pernah bercerita pada orang tuanya kalau dia ingin menjadi astronot ketika besar nanti. Tapi keinginan itu memudar seiring berjalannya waktu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Luhan sayang, kau di dalam?"

Luhan mengeraskan suaranya, "Ya, ma."

"Mama buatkan puding untukmu, mau tidak?"

Luhan berpikir sebentar. _Mungkin sedikit cemilan bisa membuat otakku lebih fresh_ , pikirnya. "Mauu!"

Dan si rusa kecil pun berlari menuju ruang makan.

* * *

Jongin membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil Sehun, lalu menyengir. " _Thanks,_ hunnie."

Sehun mendelik, "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, kau menjijikan."

"Hei, serius sebentar." Jongin mendekat dan menumpukan sikunya pada bagian kaca mobil. "Valentine nanti adalah kesempatan terbesarmu untuk mendapatkan rusa Beijing itu."

Sehun terdiam. Ia tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun pada Jongin.

" _Well, it's up to you._ Pilihan ada di tanganmu. Semakin cepat semakin baik, bukan?" Jongin menaik-turunkan alisnya, berniat menggoda Sehun. "Sampai jumpa di hari Minggu," ia melambaikan tangannya singkat kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Sehun menginjak pedal gas dan melesat menuju apartemennya.

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya hingga terasa sakit. Perkataan Jongin ada benarnya. Lagipula, apa salahnya mencoba?

 _Well,_ Sehun akan memikirkannya matang-matang di kamar.

.

.

.

Keesokannya, Luhan tak berhenti belajar dari pagi hingga malam. Ia hanya menjeda waktu belajarnya ketika harus makan siang dan makan malam. Besok akan ada acara Valentine's Day di sekolahnya, jadi Luhan benar-benar harus menyelesaikan sesi belajar fisikanya hari ini.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Kini tubuh Luhan terasa sangat pegal dan lelah. Ia berkali-kali menguap, matanya pun sudah berair. Ada sekitar dua atau tiga materi lagi yang belum Luhan pahami, tapi ia sudah membatasi diri. _Cukup,_ pikirnya. Terlalu banyak belajar dalam sehari pun tidak baik.

Maka Luhan menutup bukunya, mematikan lampu belajarnya dan beranjak menuju ranjang. Ia meraih dan mengaktifkan laptopnya. Kemudian jemarinya dengan lihai menari-nari di atas _keyboard_ , memasukkan beberapa _password_ dan email untuk mengakses blog pribadinya. Yah, hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan setiap hari.

Blog itu berisi curhatan hati Luhan layaknya sebuah _diary_. Malam ini ia menuliskan bagaimana lelahnya belajar fisika seharian namun belum menguasai keseluruhan materinya. Kemudian ia mengklik opsi ' _post_ ' dan menunggu hingga proses _posting_ nya selesai.

Luhan kembali membaca isi _diary_ terbarunya, berusaha mengecek ulang agar tidak ada _typo_ permanen yang memalukan. Ketika Luhan akan meng- _close browser_ nya, sebuah notif komentar muncul dan itu membuat Luhan penasaran. _Jarang sekali ada orang yang meninggalkan komentar_ , pikirnya.

beobeultiholic: Aku bersedia mengajarimu materi-materi itu. Datanglah ke kelas 2- _science_ -1 besok, ketika bakti sosial telah selesai.

 _Apa? Siapa ini? Apa dia dari XOXO juga? Lagipula besok hari Minggu, memangnya kelas akan dibuka? Ugh, tapi ini kesempatan langka. Dan lagi, aku memang butuh bantuan seperti ini._

Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, Luhan pun mengetikkan balasan untuk komentar tersebut.

bambiislyfe: Baiklah dan terima kasih! Selamat malam ^^~

Ia pun mematikan laptopnya, memejamkan mata dan mulai mengakses _dreamland_. Sementara di sisi lain, Sehun menelpon Jongin. "Aku butuh sedikit bantuan," katanya.

* * *

Luhan jarang sekali merayakan Hari Valentine. Walau begitu, ketika masih JHS ia selalu menerima banyak cokelat dari pada gadis saat Valentine tiba. Luhan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum sebagai balasan. Ada pikiran untuk membalas cokelat-cokelat itu dengan cokelat lagi, tapi Luhan pikir ia bukan gadis yang bisa membuat cokelat-cokelat lucu dan dibagikan ke orang-orang terdekat. Kedua orang tuanya pun tidak begitu antusias. Mereka lebih antusias pada Chinese New Year yang seminggu lalu dirayakan, karena keluarga Luhan memang berasal dari Beijing, Cina.

Karena pada acara Hari Valentine tahun lalu Luhan membolos, tahun ini jadi berbeda. Kegiatan bakti sosial kali ini adalah membagi-bagikan cokelat, bunga mawar, serta berbagai surat ucapan Hari Valentine pada orang-orang yang berada di sekitar sekolah (selain murid, tentu saja). Entah, bagi Luhan itu seperti bukan bakti sosial.

Setelah kegiatan itu selesai, Luhan langsung menikmati bazaar yang banyak menjual cokelat dan kue-kue kering khas Valentine. Ia membeli beberapa untuk disimpan di rumahnya. Banyak pula s _tand-stand_ yang menjual bunga dan lembaran surat cinta beserta amplopnya. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

Janji pertemuan itu.

Bak kuda yang dipecut, Luhan langsung berlari menuju kelas itu. Tidak ada orang di lorong sekolahnya dan itu membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

Ketika dirinya sampai di depan pintu kelas yang telah dijanjikan, Luhan mengatur napasnya. Setelah sediit lebih normal, perlahan tangannya menggeser pintu itu. Kemudian ia melirik takut-takut ke dalam dan seketika itu juga, jantungnya kembali berdebar cepat. Matanya membulat dan napasnya tercekat. Hanya ada satu orang di sana.

 _Tidak mungkin..._

"Hai, Lu Han."

 _Ya Tuhan, apa suara itu benar-benar nyata?_

"Jadi, dimana tempat yang cocok untuk belajar bersama selain di sini?"

 _Apa aku sedang berkhayal?_

Tahu-tahu Sehun sudah berada di depannya, membuat Luhan sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa lama sekali bengongnya? Ayo pergi,"

 _D-dia_ – _DIA MEMEGANG TANGANKU! Uh, oh. Atur napasmu, netralkan detak jantungmu. Calm down, Lu, calm down._

"Bukannya kau panitia inti?"

"Aku bagian penanggung jawab kegiatan bakti sosial dan tugasku sudah selesai."

Luhan baru menyadari kalau sekarang mereka sudah berada di parkiran sekolah. Bahkan Sehun sudah membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Masuklah."

"I-iya."

Sehun segera memasuki mobilnya dan membawa mereka pergi dari sekolah. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Sehun yang fokus menyetir dan Luhan yang sibuk dalam pikirannya. Luhan terus-menerus berpikir seperti _jangan berharap banyak, Sehun bahkan tidak_ mengenalku atau _Sehun hanya memiliki niat baik hingga mau menolongku yang menyedihkan_ ini atau _Sehun masih lurus dan mungkin sudah punya pacar_ atau _di mana pun nanti, ingatlah kalau kita_ – _uh, maksudnya aku dan Sehun_ – _hanya akan belajar_.

Luhan terlihat kaku dan kikuk di tempatnya. Maka Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belajar di kafe Kamong?"

 _Yak, jangan suara seksi itu!_ , gerutu Luhan dalam hati. "Y-ya, terserahmu saja." _Ugh, jawaban bodoh!_

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Aku suka berkunjung ke sana karena kafe itu milik noonanya Kai dan di sana ada banyak ruang VIP yang bisa disewa. Kita bisa belajar di sana sambil minum sesuatu."

Dan Luhan hanya diam, tak tahu harus membalas apa. Rasanya semua yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kalimat-kalimat tak berbobot.

* * *

Sehun dan Luhan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, namun sejuk dan terasa nyaman. Di sana ada dua sofa empuk yang saling berhadapan dengan satu meja yang memisahkan, serta jendela besar dilengkapi dengan tirai yang memperlihatkan jalan raya kota Seoul.

Sehun melangkah menuju jendela besar itu dan menutupnya dengan tirai. Sedangkan Luhan masih termangu di tempatnya, memperhatikan bahu Sehun yang begitu lebar. Yang lebih tinggi berbalik dan menatap Luhan, "Duduklah di sofa dan keluarkan buku fisikamu."

Luhan menurut. Ia duduk dan membuka ranselnya, kemudian mengeluarkan buku-buku serta alat tulis yang dibawanya. Ketika dilihatnya Sehun akan duduk, cepat-cepat Luhan membuka bukunya dan menunjukkan seolah dirinya sedang serius membaca.

Sehun duduk dengan santai di sofa lainnya sambil membuka laptop. "O ya, kau mau pesan apa?"

Luhan menengadah dengan perlahan, kedua pipi lembut itu kembali merona untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hal itu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan di mata Sehun. Ia terus menatap Luhan, berusaha meneliti pahatan wajah _baby face_ itu dari dekat. Tangannya menyodorkan daftar menu pada Luhan.

Luhan bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri. Ia takut Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Dengan hati-hati Luhan mengambil daftar menu itu dari tangan Sehun lalu membacanya.

"Tenang saja, aku yang bayar."

Luhan mendongak sekali lagi, "G-gomawo."

"Tidak usah canggung begitu, suasananya jadi tidak enak. Santai saja,"

"Eh? Iya, iya." Luhan merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. "Sehun–aku mau _Taro Bubble Kamongccino_ saja, ehehe."

Sehun mengangguk dan menekan tombol bel pemanggil pelayan. Di atasnya terdapat _speaker_ kecil untuk memungkinkan adanya komunikasi antara pelanggan dan pelayan kafe.

"Kamong Espresso! Ada yang ingin dipesan?" Suara si pelayan terdengar begitu ramah.

"Saya pesan satu _Taro Bubble Kamongccino_ dan satu _Choco Latte_."

"Baiklah. Ada lagi?"

"Itu saja."

"Baiklah, pesanan Anda akan datang dalam kurang-lebih lima menit."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang sibuk berkutat dengan buku tulisnya.

"Bagian mana yang masih belum paham?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar, lalu menyodorkan buku catatan fisikanya pada Sehun. "Yang ini," katanya sambil menunjuk soal momentum sudut.

Sehun membaca soal itu kemudian menyimpulkan, "Kalau mau cari momentum sudut harus ada momentum inersia dan kecepatan sudut. Jika pada soal diketahui massa benda, jari-jari, dan omega, maka cari dulu momentum inersianya. Momentum inersia sama dengan massa benda dikali jari-jari pangkat dua."

Luhan memperhatikan dengan serius jemari Sehun yang mencorat-coret rumus pada bukunya.

"Setelah itu masukkan rumus momentum sudut sama dengan momentum inersia dikali omega atau kecepatan sudut."

Dan terus seperti itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Luhan sudah tidak canggung lagi saat bertanya. Sehun dengan sabar mengajari dan membantu Luhan mengerjakan soal-soal evaluasi sebagai latihan. Bahkan ia sempat melontarkan berbagai lelucon untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tak terasa, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5:20 PM. Mereka bersiap-siap pulang. Sehun akan mengantar Luhan, tentu saja. Di dalam mobil, mereka berbincang banyak. Sebenarnya hanya Luhan yang banyak bertanya seperti, "Apa kau punya kakak atau adik?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku kau punya kakak,"

"Wah, tahu dari mana?"

"Aku hanya menebak dan ternyata benar. Hehe,"

"Ya, kakakku laki-laki dan dia sedang menamatkan studinya sekarang."

"Berarti jarak umur kalian cukup jauh? Lalu kenapa kau dan Jongin bisa satu angkatan denganku? Kau kan kelahiran sembilan empat."

"Aku dan Jongin sama-sama pernah masuk kelas akselerasi ketika _junior high school_. Orang-orang menganggap kami luar biasa, karena sekolah itu sangat berkualitas dalam bidang akademik– jika kau mengerti maksudku. Tapi menurutku itu biasa saja,"

"Eoh, kau seharusnya bersyukur. Jika itu adalah aku, aku pasti akan sangat bangga."

Dan percakapan itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah Luhan. _Well,_ Sehun tidak terlalu banyak bertanya karena semua informasi Luhan sudah berada dalam memorinya. Ia juga tak keberatan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Luhan. Sehun menjawab semuanya sambil sesekali tersenyum, senyuman yang menggetarkan hati Luhan.

Setelah keluar dari mobil, Luhan menutupnya dan membungkuk.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengajari, mentraktir, dan mengantarku pulang. Jika ada kesempatan, aku akan mentraktirmu, hehe."

Senyuman Luhan sangat manis, dan manik Sehun merekam semuanya. Ketika Luhan membalikkan badannya menuju pagar rumah, Sehun menahannya.

"Lu,"

Luhan menoleh, "Ya?"

"Sudah punya kontakku di kakaomu?"

"E-eh, sepertinya sudah. Kenapa?"

"Tunggu _chat_ dariku."

Percayalah, saat ini Luhan sangat ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam air dan berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"B-baiklah,"

" _See you_."

Ketika Sehun menutup jendela dan melesat pulang ke apartemennya, Luhan meraba letak jantungnya. "Hiks, tenanglah. Aku jadi lemas, rasanya kakiku sudah menjadi jelly. Aduuh," gerutunya pelan.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8:20 PM dan tak ada satupun _chat_ dari Sehun. Sudah sekitar satu setengah jam Luhan memandangi ponselnya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja belajar.

Semenit kemudian ia menguap. Luhan mengusap matanya yang berair karena sudah mengantuk. Ketika Luhan baru akan memejamkan matanya, dering notifikasi _chat_ itu masuk. Melihat nama yang tertera, cepat-cepat Luhan membuka pesan itu dan menjawabnya.

 **Oh Sehun:**

 **Hai. Kalau kau sudah lama menungguku, maaf. Aku ingin kau melihat sebuah video dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Bisakah?**

 **Lu Han:**

 **Tidak apa-apa. Tentu saja, kirimlah**.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun mengirimkan sebuah link video. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Luhan langsung memasang _earphone_ dan membukanya.

Video yang berdurasi hampir tiga menit itu berisi foto-foto dirinya dengan berbagai sudut pengambilan gambar, ekspresi, dan tempat. Di beberapa foto, terdapat _caption_ sederhana yang berisi pujian singkat. Video itu di _edit_ dengan sangat baik hingga terkesan romantis. Lagu AKMU yang berjudul 'I Love You' mengalun dengan indah sebagai _backsound_ video.

Luhan merasakan jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat ketika video itu sudah hampir habis dan malah menampilkan kata-kata yang membuat perutnya sedikit 'bereaksi'.

* * *

" _ **Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, hanya karena pertemuan singkat di taman sekolah.**_

 _ **Saat melihat kelompokmu yang saling menggendong demi selembar pita biru, aku pikir itu sangat konyol.**_

 _ **Aku melihat bagaimana matamu berbinar.**_

 _ **Aku melihat bagaimana kau menyemangati kedua temanmu.**_

 _ **Aku melihatmu yang berusaha mendapatkan pita biru seperti seperti memburu harta karun.**_

 _ **(Demi Tuhan, Lu, itu hanya sebuah pita.)**_

 _ **Hingga akhirnya kau terpeleset dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.**_

 _ **Setelah kejadian itu, aku tahu kau terus memperhatikanku dengan tatapan benci.**_

 _ **Yeah, kau pasti marah karena aku mengambil pita itu.**_

 _ **Sungguh sangat lucu.**_

 _ **Dan aku bersyukur itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena kekesalanmu berubah menjadi rasa suka.**_

 _ **Apa aku benar?**_

 _ **Well, jangan tanya darimana aku tahu tentang itu.**_

 _ **Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia.**_

 _ **Rahasia yang sebelumnya tak bisa diketahui sembarang orang.**_

 _ **Rahasia yang sebelumnya sangat kuragukan hingga aku hampir menyerah.**_

 _ **Hampir menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu.**_

 _ **Ok, abaikan saja kalau kau bingung.**_

 _ **Aku tahu ini begitu cepat, tapi aku tak mau kau jadi milik orang lain jadi...**_

 _ **Today is Valentine's Day, right?**_

 _ **Valentine means love and affection so...**_

 _ **Lu, be my Valentine?"**_

* * *

Luhan bergetar dan napasnya tak beraturan. Suhu udara terasa berkali-kali lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus. Jangan tanya bagaimana kabar jantungnya saat ini. Alih-alih berteriak senang, Luhan malah ingin menangis.

Kemudian ponselnya bergetar, menunjukkan panggilan _video call_ dari Sehun. Luhan menekan tombol hijau, masih dengan jari yang bergetar.

"Wah, kupikir videonya belum sel– astaga, kenapa kau menangis?!" tanya Sehun panik.

"Hiks, bodoh. Ini airmata bahagia," Luhan mengusap air matanya.

"Katanya _manly_ –"

"Diamlah atau akan kutolak!"

"Jadi aku _akan_ diterima?"

"T-tentu saja."

Lalu Sehun terbahak sangat keras di seberang sana. Luhan yang merasa ditertawakan pun langsung memandang tajam Sehun dalam layar ponselnya. _Memang apanya yang lucu?!_

"Kau lucu sekali," jujur Sehun setelah tawanya mereda.

"Kau menyebalkan. Sekali."

"Tapi kau suka–"

Luhan menjerit, "DIAAM!"

Bukannya diam, Sehun malah kembali tertawa.

"Sudah dulu ya? Aku ngantuk," keluh Luhan sambil mengusap matanya.

"Aigoo. Aku masih merindukanmu, tapi yasudah. Sampai bertemu besok dan semangat ulangannya. Aku sudah susah payah mengajarimu, jadi kau harus dapat nilai bagus. Selamat malam," Sehun mendekatkan kamera depan ponselnya pada bibir basahnya.

Cukup. Luhan bisa pingsan sebentar lagi.

"Selamat malam, Sehunnie. Mimpi indah," Luhan tersenyum manis dan memutuskan _video call_ nya. Ia mematikan lampu kamar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Dan malam itu, keduanya mendapat mimpi yang sangat indah.

.

.

.

 **THE END OF THE STORY**

 **Hi! Thanks for reading!**

 **Author bikin oneshot ini buat nemenin kalian yang jombs :D /GAK.**

Ga jelas? Alur kecepetan? Ngebingungin? (dan ini banyak banget typonya ;_;)

Maafkan, aku buat ini dalam 2 hari dan barusan inget kalo besok ada pr dan ulangan. LOL.

Dan ide ff ini muncul dari khayalan author ke doi. Ehehe. Hehe .g

Ok, selamat malam Valentine (?).

 **Reviewnya ditunggu loh yaa** *nyengir*. **See you!**

.

.

ps: Mulai sekarang author bakal usahain buat menanggapi ( _reply_ ) _review_ kalian lewat PM :D

pss: Kalo _review_ nya pake _guest_ / bukan akun ffn, bakal author _reply_ di bagian akhir ff yang berchapter aja ya :'D


	2. Be Your Tutor

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang sambil menggeliat, meringis, dan gelisah. Ibu jari kanannya sibuk mengetik balasan _chat_ , sementara telapak tangan kirinya meremas pelan perut ratanya sedari tadi. Tak hanya itu, kali ini Luhan mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah, melempar asal ponselnya ke atas ranjang. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan sang kekasih, karena pada akhirnya Luhan akan dan selalu kalah. Berdebat saat perutnya sedang mulas seperti ini membuat Luhan serasa ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri. Emosi dan pikirannya terbelah-belah, belum lagi rasa sakit pada perutnya yang tak menentu. Sambil mengerang kesal, ia pun berlari ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya hingga berdebum.

Kedua tangannya cepat-cepat menurunkan celana piyama _ironman_ beserta dalamannya, mengambil dan menahan napas lalu duduk sambil menutup hidungnya sendiri. _Sesuatu_ yang keluar dari lubang anusnya kembali membuat Luhan meringis.

"Kenapa malah diare saat menjelang ujian begini, sih?!" Rutuknya dalam hati. Luhan sudah tak kuat lagi menahan napas, jadi ia kembali bernapas lewat mulutnya. "O-oke, anggap saja cobaan ini numpang lewat." Gumamnya berniat menaikkan _mood_ dan menghibur diri.

Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit pun berlalu dengan Luhan yang terus mengelus perutnya sambil meringis pelan. Mimik wajah Luhan pun sudah sama merananya seperti para korban bencana yang biasa ia lihat di televisi.

Tapi sedetik kemudian mimiknya berubah, bahkan ia juga menahan napas. _Rasanya aku mendengar sesuatu_ _– ah, bukan, seseorang?_ Batin Luhan. Ia pun menajamkanindra pendengarannya sambil menebak-nebak.

"... _Aigoo, kenapa kau datang sepagi ini? Sepertinya Luhan belum bangun, dia memang suka bangun agak siang kalau libur._ "

" _Ah, tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya ingin..."_

Mata Luhan membola. "Aish, benar-benar. DASAR OH CADEEEL!" Teriak Luhan setelah ia menekan tombol _flush_. Ia segera keluar dan menuruni tangga dengan langkah tergesa, lalu mendapat tatapan tanda tanya dari ibu beserta kekasih _menyebalkan_ nya, Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

 _ **2016,**_

 _ **sehunese presents**_

.

* * *

"Be My Valentine?" sequel

–––

BE YOUR EVERYTHING: Be Your Tutor

* * *

.

Cast:

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Bae Joohyun (as Luhan's mom)

Kwon Boa (as Sehun's mom)

.

Length: oneshot

.

Genre: Bromance, School-life, 'lil bit fluff(?)

.

 **[!] WARNING [!]**

YAOI (BL), DLDR.

Don't be a silent reader 'cause the author needs your response(s).

.

.

.

 _Penasaran kelanjutan ceritanya?_

 _Ayo buka profile sehunese, akun baru dari sehunlarva!_

 _(Cek profile saya untuk linknya atau search user dengan pen name 'sehunese'. Terima kasih!)_


End file.
